disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetix Play
Jetix Play (Formerly Fox Kids Play) was the sister channel of Jetix owned by Jetix Europe (co-owned by the Walt Disney Company) that broadcast in many European countries, mainly in Northern Europe. The channel was launched in January 2001 as Fox Kids Play in C&EE regions. The channel would eventually launch in MENA Regions and Turkey in November 2001 and in Poland in November 2003. Jetix Play and mainly showed classic animated cartoons and animated television series from the Saban Entertainment catalogue as well as other programs owned by ABC Family Worldwide and Fox Kids Europe/Jetix Europe, as well as some DIC Entertainment shows which Jetix Europe owned the distribution rights to at the time. It broadcast for 17 hours a day in Central & Eastern Europe, Middle East, North Africa, Turkey (Each of those 3 shared a feed) and Poland. Advertising was shown in Turkish, Russian and Polish; the voices in the ads were only heard on the respective audio tracks. The other audio tracks either mute the ad's voice track (if such was available) or replace the entire audio with Jetix stock music. The replacement music in question is also used on other multilingual Disney-owned channels in Europe, such as Disney Channel CEE. Disney Rebrand After Jetix Europe was bought and absorbed into The Walt Disney Company, they began to close down the Jetix Play channels, replacing them with Playhouse Disney in some regions. The Polish, Bulgarian, Czech and Slovakian feeds closed on August 1, 2010 and were all replaced with dedicated Playhouse Disney channels. The Turkish feed was also replaced with Playhouse Disney on September 1, 2010. The Romanian feed eventually closed on March 12, 2011 and the last Jetix Play, seen in EMEA countries, was replaced with Playhouse Disney EMEA, which itself was rebranded to Disney Junior EMEA on June 1, 2011. Playhouse Disney, nor Disney Junior at the time wasn't licensed to air on Russian cable networks, and therefore wasn't available there. Shows Saban Entertainment *''Bad Dog'' *''Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol'' *''Little Wizards'' *''The Kids from Room 402'' *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' *''Camp Candy'' (Season 3) *''Huckleberry Finn'' *''The Littl' Bits'' *''Little Mouse on the Prairie'' *''Pinocchio: The Animated Series'' *''Saban's Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic'' SIP Animation *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' *''Saban's Princess Sissi'' *''The Tofus'' *''Walter Melon'' *''Wunschpunsch'' *''Saban's Around the World in 80 Dreams'' *''Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist'' *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' *''Saban's Gulliver's Travels'' *''Jim Button'' *''Saban's The Why Why Family'' Fox Kids *''Eek! Stravaganza'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Fox’s Peter Pan and the Pirates'' *''Bobby's World'' DIC Entertainment *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' *''Camp Candy'' (Seasons 1-2) *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Lady Lovely Locks'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Sylvanian Families'' *''The Get Along Gang'' *''The Littles'' Others *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Diplodos'' Movies *''Addams Family Reunion'' *''Au Pair'' *''Au Pair II'' *''Casper Meets Wendy'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Golf Punks'' *''Men in White'' *''Mom's on Strike'' *''Oh, Baby'' *''On Thin Ice'' *''Rusty: The Great Rescue'' *''The Mercury Project'' Logos Image:Fox Kids Play.png|Fox Kids Play original logo (2001-2005) Image:Jetix Play Logo.jpg|The Jetix Play original logo (2005-2007) Image:Jetix Play.png|The Jetix Play logo (2007-2011) . Category:Television Category:Former Disney subsidiaries and assets